Reszta twojego życia
by Dagulec
Summary: Akcja opowiadania ma miejsce po Doomsday. Rose ma całkowicie nowe życie i nie różni się ono nawet tak bardzo od poprzedniego. TŁUMACZENIE.


**_Tytuł:_** The Rest of Your Life **Autor:** jjtaylor

**Link do oryginału:** archiveofourown works/63272

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta:** Altair Black

…

Nikt tutaj nie dodaje mleka do kawy. Prawdę mówiąc, Rose nie jest nawet pewna, czy mleko istnieje w tym świecie, a jeśli tak, to nikt nie uważa go za jadalne. Nie może znaleźć go na żadnym targu, w żadnym sklepie. Mają tylko smakowy syrop, nic więcej, który w dodatku wcale nie przypomina mleka, ale wszyscy i tak wlewają go do płatków i kawy, a Rose nie znosi jego smaku.

To miejsce nie różni się tak naprawdę zbyt wieloma rzeczami od jej świata. Jest tutaj pies, który nazywa się Rose, a jej rodzice są razem. Babcia Mickeya żyje i Rose ma małego braciszka, a na niebie widać zeppeliny. Ale nie ma mleka. Nigdzie.

Wszyscy w Torchwood noszą plakietki z imieniem, przez co wyglądają bardzo oficjalnie. Rose przypina swoją do koszuli każdego ranka i zastanawia się, dlaczego nie ma na niej zaznaczonej jakiejś funkcji. Jej matka ma funkcję, na jej plakietce jest napisane _Jackie Tyler, konsultant_, co oznacza, że mnóstwo ludzi pyta o jej opinię, i Rose wydaje się, że nie mogłoby być lepszej pracy dla jej mamy. Mickey też ma funkcję, należy do Ligi Specjalnego Postępu, co głównie oznacza, że podróżuje przez większość czasu, unieszkodliwiając bazy cybermenów. Rose jest otoczona przez Zaawansowanych Asystentów i Głównych Astrofizyków, i Poruczników Archeologów i powinna się czuć nie na miejscu, tyle że spotkała w swoim życiu więcej kosmitów niż wszyscy oni razem wzięci. Podróżowała z Doktorem i w połowie przypadków nie umie nawet wytłumaczyć, co takiego widziała; dziwne, wspaniałe rzeczy, które są specjalne tylko dlatego, że należą do innego świata.

Zastanawia się, czy chodzi po prostu o to, że nikt nie wie, jak się do niej zwracać. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, czego dotyczy jej wiedza specjalistyczna, więc po prostu mówią o niej Rose, ta, która kiedyś podróżowała z tym dziwacznym mężczyzną, co pojawił się tutaj pewnego razu, uratował świat, a następnego dnia zniknął. Oboje byli wędrowcami, ale teraz Rose jest pod ręką, gdy są kłopoty. Jest tą, którą wzywają, kiedy nie wiedzą, co innego mogliby zrobić.

Czasami Torchwood jest niesamowite, a czasami przypomina sklep. Rose wstaje codziennie rano, łapie pociąg, robi sobie filiżankę kawy — czarnej z mnóstwem cukru — i siada przy swoim biurku. W niektóre dni zdarzają się kosmici i biorą wtedy torchwoodowego SUVa w teren, a czasami siedzi na spotkaniach poświęconych temu, ile z budżetu powinni przeznaczyć na materiały biurowe.

A czasami kłopoty przebiegają w straszliwym galopie dokładnie obok biurka Rose.

Rozmawiała z Tedem, z którego plakietki można się dowiedzieć, że jest Asystentem Badacza Kosmicznych Chemikaliów. Jest przystojny i ma blond włosy tego rodzaju, które sprawiają, że Rose ma ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i przeczesać je palcami. Myślała właśnie, że być może nie byłoby tak źle iść na drinka z Tedem, żadnych zobowiązań czy czegoś takiego, po prostu spróbować i bawić się dobrze jednej nocy.

Teraz jest razem z nim wciśnięta w kąt, uniknęli pocisku wyplutego przez kserokopiarkę, włosy Rose są przyklejone do błyszczyka, ona sama dotyka dłońmi barwnego garnituru Teda, oboje oddychają szybko. Udo Teda znajduje się praktycznie pomiędzy jej nogami. Krew pulsuje jej w uszach, serce wali jak młotem, a coś, co wygląda jak mała żyrafka z naprawdę wielkimi szczękami, która prawdopodobnie wymknęła się ze skrzydła ksenobiologii, buszuje po ich biurze i przeżuwa meble.

Rose szczerzy zęby w klapę marynarki Teda. To niebezpieczeństwo, to kłopoty, to dopiero zabawa.

A przynajmniej powinna być. Kiedy podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Teda, jest blady jak trup, więc Rose trąca go lekko łokciem w żebra.

— Kłopoty? — pyta, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

— Ta rzecz, która tam stoi, ona… — Ted blednie jeszcze bardziej. — Ona zjadła biurko.

— Przynajmniej nie ciebie — stwierdza Rose. Ted zamyka oczy, drży i przez chwilę Rose myśli, że wolałaby, gdyby to coś go zjadło.

Jasne, nie oczekiwała, że będzie podekscytowany, niekoniecznie, ale to było Torchwood, na tym polegała ich praca, na byciu ekspertami od kosmitów, a nie możesz naprawdę być ekspertem od kosmitów, jeśli jakichś nie widziałeś. Nie musiałeś ich odwiedzać i pytać, jak im minął dzień, ale z całą pewnością wystarczyłoby, gdyby byli tam, tuż obok ciebie, wprowadzając zamieszanie w poza tym całkowicie nudnym biurowym dniu.

Prawda była taka, że nikt w Torchwood nie ekscytował się tak jak Rose i nikt nie ekscytował się tak jak Doktor, kiedy mieli kłopoty. Rose uważa, że skoro ci ludzie widzieli o wiele mniej niż ona, to z pewnością chcieliby zobaczyć więcej.

Stoi przyciśnięta do Teda, obserwując, jak kosmiczna żyrafka wywraca pojemnik na śmieci swoimi długimi, chudymi i nieskoordynowanymi nogami, i Rose nie pragnęła podróżować tak bardzo, od kiedy ona i Doktor zostali po raz pierwszy rozdzieleni. To uczucie nabrzmiewa w niej, rozdziera ją na kawałki jak ryk kosmity, który, kiedy Rose zerka z kąta i spomiędzy drżących ramion Teda, kręci się teraz na krześle biurowym. Rose patrzy ponownie na Teda, a potem przygląda się, jak kosmita kręci się i kręci, i kręci, aż nagle spada z krzesła i za bardzo kręci mu się w głowie, żeby mógł się poruszyć.

Rose śmieje się, póki nie zaczyna jej boleć brzuch, póki ksenobiolodzy z przekrzywionymi laboratoryjnymi fartuchami się nie pojawią i nie uwiężą stworzenia w sonicznej sieci, póki jakaś inna dziewczyna z ich biura nie podejdzie do Teda, nie zacznie przejmować się jego stanem i nie zaoferuje mu szklanki wody. Rose śmieje się, póki nie zacznie płakać, a potem płacze, klęcząc na ziemi za szafą na akta, z której otwartej szuflady wystaje jakiś tuzin świstków.

Kiedy wraca do domu, Mickey pyta, czy była przy tym, jak kosmiczna żyrafa uciekła z jednego z laboratoriów i zdemolowała biuro. Odpowiada mu, że nie, nie było jej wtedy w budynku, i musi słuchać, jak Mickey opowiada o tym, jak genialne to było, prawdziwy kosmita, taka szkoda, że to przegapiła. Taka szkoda, zgadza się Rose, taka szkoda, że to przegapiła.

…

Rose odnajduje wygodę w swoim smutku, nosi go jak piżamę w czasie zwolnienia chorobowego. Tyle że nigdy nie wzięła chorobowego w Torchwood. Jedyną rzeczą, która skłoniłaby ją do wzięcia wolnego, byłby powrót do jej własnego Wszechświata i odnalezienie ponownie Doktora. Stanie bez ruchu, zawsze w jednym miejscu, jest o wiele cięższą pracą i Rose jeszcze nigdy nie dostała od niej przerwy.

Mimo to bierze wolne raz na jakiś czas, żeby powłóczyć się po centrum miasta. Pewnego dnia widzi Sarę Jane Smith w sklepie, przymierzającą parę zielonych ażurowych rękawiczek bez palców, które są przeznaczone do noszenia tylko przez piętnastoletnie dziewczyny, bo te tak naprawdę nie potrzebują dbać o to, żeby było im ciepło w dłonie. Patrząc na wyraz twarzy Sary Jane Rose może powiedzieć, że tamta uważa je za urocze, ale nie jest przekona, czy jej pasują. Co chwila wyciąga przed siebie rękę, jakby czekała, aż rękawiczki nagle zleją się z jej skórą.

Rose już do niej podchodzi, kiedy nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest ta sama Sara Jane, która podróżowała z Doktorem. Ta Sara Jane w ogóle nie spotkała Doktora, a z całą pewnością nigdy nie spotkała Rose. Ta Sara Jane nigdy nie powiedziała Rose, żeby przyszła ją odwiedzić, gdyby kiedykolwiek tego potrzebowała, już _po_. Po tym, jak część jej życia zostałaby zakończona. Po tym, jak Rose zostałaby sama.

Podeszła już zbyt blisko i Sara Jane podnosi wzrok, patrzy na nią z ciepłym uśmiechem, więc Rose mówi:

— Są ładne. Dobry kolor. Po prostu…

— Nie do końca mi pasują? — Sara Jane śmieje się z samej siebie bez problemów. Rose podziwia to teraz o wiele bardziej niż wcześniej.

— Jeśli ci się podobają, kup je — mówi Rose. — Żyje się tylko raz.

Sara Jane uśmiecha się do niej, po czym odrobinę mruży oczy.

— Wyglądasz niewiarygodnie znajomo.

— Widziałaś kiedyś jakichś kosmitów? — pyta Rose. Oczy Sary Jane zaczynają błyszczeć, a Rose zastanawia się, przez minutę, czy nie ma w niej jakiejś części tej innej Sary Jane, czekającej na przebudzenie. — Pracuję w Torchwood. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie zauważają nas za bardzo w całym tym zamieszaniu, ale potem nasze twarze siedzą mocniej w ich głowach niż kosmici.

— Torchwood? Ale przecież jesteś taka…

— Młoda? — Rose wzrusza ramionami. — Wiele widziałam.

— Chciałabym móc to powiedzieć. — Sara Jane odkłada rękawiczki i wygładza przód swojej kurtki z westchnieniem. — Nigdy nawet nie spotkałam cybermena. A tak przy okazji, jestem Sara Jane Smith.

— Rose Tyler. — Rose wyciąga rękę, a Sara Jane nią potrząsa.

Rose czuje ból w piersi i wbija paznokcie w swoje dłonie, jak tylko Sara Jane puszcza jej rękę. Cała ta zazdrość, której Rose się trzymała, jej zaborczość w stosunku do Doktora — a teraz patrzy na Sarę Jane, która nigdy nie podróżowała w czasie, nigdy nie miała psa-robota, nigdy nie zobaczyła, jak Doktor uśmiecha się tym swoim dzikim uśmieszkiem tylko dla niej. Ta Sara Jane nigdy nie doświadczyła radości obserwowania, jak Wszechświat po prostu staje się coraz większy i większy, i większy.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Sara Jane, bo Rose zaczyna się trząść.

— Tak. Tak, w porządku — odpowiada Rose i przygryza wargę. — Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Muszę wracać do pracy.

— Może jeszcze się zobaczymy… — stwierdza Sara Jane. Jej oczy znowu błyszczą. — Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczę prawdziwego kosmitę.

— Mam taką nadzieję — mówi Rose i uśmiecha się, i odchodzi, czując niesamowite poczucie wdzięczności, gdy wraca do pracy.

…

Kłócą się tej nocy z Mickeyem, a ona nie jest nawet pewna, od czego cała ta sprzeczka się zaczęła. Oboje są teraz tacy inni, kłócą się częściej, niż robią cokolwiek innego. Sprzeczka zmienia się w kłótnię na temat Doktora, jak wszystkie ich sprzeczki prędzej czy później.

Mickey wypada jak burza z pokoju Rose, a Jackie i Pete natychmiast do niego wbiegają i chcą wiedzieć, co jest nie tak, a ona odpowiada, że nic, zupełnie nic, ale matka i tak ją przytula, a ojciec całuje ją w policzek i Rose zaciska powieki tak mocno, że widzi gwiazdy, ale nie te właściwe.

Ma nadzieję, że kiedy ponownie je otworzy, Doktor będzie obok niej i weźmie ją za rękę i znowu zabierze ją ze sobą, a ona nigdy nie będzie musiała myśleć o druzgoczącym ciężarze życia zwyczajnym życiem, dzień po dniu.

…

Marcie, której plakietka informuje wszystkich, że jest Technologiczną Archiwistką, siedzi dwa biurka za biurkiem Rose. Wie wszystko o Tedzie i żyrafce i mówi Rose, że zawsze uważała Teda za idiotę i że Rose i tak była dla niego za dobra.

— W każdym razie — ciągnie Marcie — wciąż jeszcze usychasz z tęsknoty za kimś innym.

Rose wybucha śmiechem i zaczyna bawić się swoją plakietką.

— Kiepskie rozstanie, prawda? — pyta Marcie. — Potrafię to po kimś poznać, kiedy na niego patrzę. Zawsze zerkasz przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć, czy tam jest. Więc co się stało? Złamał ci serce?

— Nie, nie — odpowiada Rose i próbuje znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby zmienić temat, ale Marcie patrzy na nią tak, jak Shireen kiedyś, żeby dać jej znać, że nie wyjdzie, jeśli Rose nie zdradzi swojej tajemnicy. — Zostaliśmy rozdzieleni — mówi ostatecznie. Widzi błysk białej, jasnej pustki, okulary 3D Doktora, wybrzeże Zatoki Złego Wilka.

— Okropne — oznajmia Marcie, kiwając głową ze współczuciem.

— Razem po prostu… — Rose nie wie, jak wytłumaczyć to komuś, kto nie zna Doktora. Jej mama i tata, i Mickey, nawet kiedy Mickey zachowywał się jak głupek, wszyscy oni rozumieli, co to znaczyło. — Po prostu nie mogliśmy zostać razem. A teraz jest… — Myśli o tym, jak zimna była ściana, której dotykała policzkiem, i głośno przełyka ślinę. — Teraz jest pomiędzy nami przepaść, której po prostu nie możemy pokonać.

— Wciąż ci go brakuje? — pyta Marcie, nachylając się bliżej, a Rose myśli, że lubi Marcie o wiele bardziej, niż lubiła ją wczoraj.

— Tak. Myślę, że będzie mi go brakowało do końca życia.

— Och, dokładnie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. Niektórzy faceci są tacy. Odciskają na tobie swoje piętno. Więc dlatego tutaj przyszłaś? Potrzebowałaś zacząć wszystko od nowa?

Rose krztusi się i udaje jej się zmienić to w śmiech.

— Tak. Zacząć wszystko od nowa — przytakuje.

— Cóż, wyglądasz, jakbyś sobie z tym radziła — stwierdza Marcie. — Naprawdę. Dajesz radę.

— Dziękuję — mówi Rose i częściowo w to wierzy.

…

A potem wzywają Rose, żeby zajęła się zeppelinem pełnym biznesmenów, którzy nagle zyskali malusie ekrany telewizyjne w miejsce oczu i uporczywie powtarzają, że chcą zawładnąć Brytanią, a potem światem. Połowa Torchwood uważa, że to cybermeni, druga połowa sądzi, że to niezidentyfikowany statek, który dopiero co pojawił się na radarze. Rose po prostu cieszy się, że może wyjść z biura.

Zastanawia się na głos, czy jest sposób na przerwanie połączenia i mamrocze coś o częstotliwości z bezradnym wzruszeniem ramion i, dzięki Bogu, Rose ma zespół technologicznych ekspertów, którzy natychmiast konstruują staromodną podwójną antenę telewizyjną na czole każdego mężczyzny, póki ci nie przypominają sobie, że przed sekundą pośredniczyli w transakcjach biznesowych, a nie negocjowali sprzedaż planety pełnej mózgów.

Wszystko idzie jak po maśle, a Rose właściwie nie ma nic do roboty i myśli, że wróci do domu akurat na czas, żeby spróbować zapiekanki z wołowiny ojca i obserwować, jak brat rzuca marchewkami przez pokój, podczas gdy Mickey i jej mama po raz tysięczny będą się kłócić o to, czy można wnosić broń do domu, czy też nie. A potem pole widzenia Rose staje się zamazane i kiedy otwiera oczy, patrzy na kosmitę, który wygląda na wiewiórkę o wiele bardziej niż cokolwiek poruszającego się na dwóch nogach powinno. Zerka w bok, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma ogon.

Kosmita warczy, żeby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

— Przepraszam, po prostu… — mówi Rose. — Ładny ogon. Czy jestem teraz na twoim statku? — Wszystko jest szare i z lśniącego metalu, a ona nie może już wyczuć pod swoimi stopami zeppelinu.

— Domagam się odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego niweczysz moją pracę, człowieku. — Głos kosmity odbija się echem, a Rose czuje się, jakby była w długim, ciemnym tunelu. Każe się sobie uspokoić.

— Och, więc to ty jesteś tym, który ich kontroluje. To odrobinę tandetne, używanie telefonów komórkowych, naprawdę nie takie subtelne. Myśleliśmy, że to cybermeni, ci zdążyli już zmonopolizować rynek elektroniki.

— My? — Kosmita strzepuje swój ogon i porusza wąsami.

— Torchwood — odpowiada Rose. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiesz nawet, kim jesteśmy?

— Twój łut torfu nie stanowi dla mnie groźby. Nie obawiam się waszych roślin.

Rose stara się powstrzymać śmiech, ale nie może.

— Nie śmiej się ze mnie, człowieku. Zniszczę cię.

— Przepraszam — mówi, wciąż się śmiejąc. — Po prostu, cóż, naprawdę nie jesteś najstraszniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Przyklejasz ludziom telefony komórkowe do twarzy. Twoja kontrola umysłu na mnie nie działa. A teraz opuść tę planetę i wracaj do swojego domku na drzewie.

Kosmita wpatruje się w nią swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami.

— W wykonaniu Doktora wyglądało to na takie proste — mówi Rose sama do siebie. Zakłada ręce na piersi, bierze głęboki oddech i oznajmia: — Jestem Rose Tyler i mówię w imieniu Torchwood oraz planety Ziemia: nakazuję ci wyłączyć ten psychiczny promień, zostawić tych ludzi w spokoju oraz zostawić w spokoju tę planetę. Nie stanowisz dla nas groźby i chcę, żebyś odstawił mnie z powrotem na zeppelin, a potem sobie stąd poszedł.

Działa to przez minutę. Statek dookoła niej migocze i staje się rozmazany, a ona słyszy głosy zespołu Torchwood, które wołają jej imię.

— Cóż, to poszło… — zaczyna mówić, a potem znowu świat rozjeżdża jej się przed oczami. — Coś jest nie tak — nie może tego z siebie do końca wydusić, kiedy zaczyna się chwiać, a coś w jej piersi się zaciska.

— Zostawię ciebie i twój łut torfu, Rose Tyler, i nie spojrzę więcej w waszym kierunku, ale wy także nie! Żegnaj, Rose Tyler! — Głos cichnie i zmienia się w odbijający się echem chichot, który Rose uważa za niesamowicie irytujący, póki nie traci przytomności.

…

Budzi się w domu, w posiadłości Tylerów, oparta o tuzin puchatych poduszek, które ją podtrzymują.

— O mój Boże, obudziła się! — krzyczy matka Rose, kiedy ta otwiera oczy. — Biegnijcie po kosmitologa! Zadzwońcie do Torchwood! Pete! Mickey! — Słyszy, jak jej brat się odzywa, a jego wrzaski brzmią jak echo krzyków matki, kiedy kręci się na jej kolanach.

— Wszystko w porządku — mamrocze Rose. — Naprawdę, nic mi się nie stało.

— Prawie umarłaś! Ludzie w Torchwood wstrzyknęli ci mnóstwo różnych rzeczy… — Rose odgarnia włosy z twarzy i próbuje usiąść. — Nazywają cię teraz bohaterem, a ja im powiedziałam, że oczywiście, taka właśnie jest moja Rose, ale co się stało? Mówili, że zniknęłaś, a potem wróciłaś i byłaś cała niebieska, i umieścili cię w komorze hiperbarycznej, i…

— Mamo — mówi Rose. — Mamo, wystarczy.

— Taka właśnie jest moja Rose, ratuje Ziemię.

Rose jest nagle niesamowicie zmęczona, więc zamyka oczy i z powrotem opada na poduszki.

…

Kiedy wchodzi do Torchwood następnego dnia, wszyscy ściskają jej rękę i zadają jej pytania. Ksenobiolodzy skanują ją dziwnymi podręcznymi urządzeniami, badacze zasypują ją pytaniami, a ludzie z departamentów, o których nigdy nie słyszała, tłoczą się wokół niej przez pół ranka.

Gdy dociera do swojego biurka, na jego środku leży prawdziwa plakietka z imieniem. Jest na niej napisane _Rose Tyler, Obrończyni Ziemi._

Kiedy Doktor ją tak nazwał, myślała, że to żart, ponieważ to on obronił Ziemię. Nie jest też do końca pewna, czy teraz uważa ten tytuł za słuszny, ale i tak przypina plakietkę do swojej klatki piersiowej. A gdy robi sobie kawę, nalewa do niej odrobinę mlecznego syropu. Nie jest taki zły, jak kiedy próbowała go po raz pierwszy, ale nigdy nie będzie smakował tak samo jak prawdziwe mleko.

Rose pamięta pierwszy raz, gdy Doktor myślał, iż zostaną rozdzieleni na zawsze, i powiedział jej, żeby miała fantastyczne życie, żeby zrobiła to dla niego. Okazuje się, że życie normalnym życiem dla samej siebie jest o wiele trudniejsze.


End file.
